


No Homo Logic

by orphan_account



Category: Our2ndLife
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Ugh, i dont even know, im trash ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kian Lawley is one hundred percent sure he isn't gay.</p><p>Well, I mean, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo Logic

Kian Lawley is one hundred percent sure he isn't gay.

He's only ever liked girls; had girlfriends. Girls. With their soft skin and smooth curves and the swing in their hips when they walked; with their lips and legs and hands and short skirts. Girls are all he's used to.

But lately, he's been noticing things about his best friend and roommate, JC. Things that a guy like him shouldn't be noticing about a guy like JC. Or any guy, really.

Like how he walks. How he speaks; the things he says. Even how he thinks. The way he slouches when he's watching TV. And how broad his fucking _shoulders_ are...

Kian frowns.

Kian Lawley is now ninety-nine percent sure he isn't gay.

***

JC stares at him at breakfast the next morning, eyes drifting over Kian's bare chest. Kian is only slightly weirded out by it, and a part of him is a little flattered. Why? He isn't quite sure.

"Do I have food on me, or..?" he asks JC, who hasn't stopped looking at him.

"Oh, uh. No," JC says, the tips of his ears turning a little pink.

"'Kay," Kian replies, going back to his cereal but not really in the mood to eat anymore.

Because really, if he's honest, JC is pretty. Like, really pretty. And he would've mind if someone that pretty was looking at him.

His curls drift low over his forhead, and he has this little half-dimple. Like someone poked his cheek and it got stuck like that.

He smiles a lot. He's always happy, and even when he and Kian are mad at each other, they can't help smiling.

Because even though they're total assholes to each other, they're each other's assholes. Someone else shouldn't be able to call JC a douchey prick. That's Kian's job, and Kian's job only. And he's sure that JC would kick someone's ass if they insulted Kian. That brings a warm feeling to Kian's stomach that he does not like. He's only ever felt this with Andrea before, and other girlfriends he's had in the past.

"Kian," JC says, annoyed. "Hellooooo?"

"Hm?" Kian says absent-mindedly, fiddling with his spoon.

"Dude, I've been saying your name for like a full minute. You are totally out of it. W'sup?"

"Oh. Nothin'," Kian lies. "'M just tired."

"Bullshit," JC says matter-of-factly. "We've been friends for _how_ many years now--"

"Don' wanna talk about it, though," Kian says gruffly, and he's thankful that JC only grimaces, and doesn't press.

He even looks good when he's disgusted, Kian thinks.

Wait, what the hell..?

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Kian Lawley is now seventy percent sure he isn't gay.

***

"Hey, JC," Kian calls to JC, flipping through TV channels with no real intent on watching anything. "Gimme that soda on the endtable, willya?"

JC slides a headphone off his ear. "What?"

"Can you get me that soda right next to you?" Kian points to it. "There."

"Nah, you lazy bitch, get it yourself," JC says, smiling and putting his headphone back on his ear.

"Fuck you," Kian says easily, pushing himself off the couch and getting the soda.

He passes JC on the way back, ruffling his hair and shoving his headphones off his head. "Dick," JC grumbles, grinning.

Kian smiles at him dreamily as JC puts his headphones back on and gives Kian The Finger.

Kian catches himself and immediately frowns, taking a swig of the Pepsi.

Kian Lawley is now fifty-three percent sure he isn't gay.

***

_JC's groaning a curse into the palm of his hand, and grinding upwards against Kian's hard-on. His eyes are heavy, and he looks so pretty like this. So gorgeous, spread out underneath Kian like a map. And Kian wants to mark every inch of him. He wants to suck bruises onto JC's skin, so that no other girl will come near him again, because he's Kian's, and Kian's only._

_"Fuck, JC," he hears himself groan, as JC pulls him down for another breathtaking kiss. "So good--"_

_"Kian, I need you to fuck me, oh God, please--"_

_"Yeah...yeah, okay, fuck," Kian says back, practically tearing open the button on JC's jeans, and pulling his boxers and jeans down--_

Kian wakes up panting, dripping in sweat, and soaked in his own cum. "Fuck," he mutters, one half of him wishing he hadn't woken up yet, the other half thinking of how wrong this is.

Kian Lawley is now only ten percent sure he isn't gay.

***

Kian knocks a fist shakily against JC's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" JC calls back.

"I need to--" Kian pauses to clear his throat. "I need to talk to you." He mentally curses himself. This could go _very badly._

"Sure," JC responds. "Door's unlocked."

Kian opens the door, shaking like a fucking leaf in the wind. He must look terrified, because JC looks at him strangely. "Dude, you're fuckin' trembling. You okay?"

"Uh." Quick, what is he supposed to say to this? What is he supposed to say? "Uh. No."

"...Great?" JC replies uneasily. "What's wrong?"

His eyes are very nice.

Shit.

"Uh." _Speak,_ you _fucking_ idiot; _talk._ "I just, uh, wanted you to, um. Know. Something about me. That I recently found out."

"What's up?" JC asks, tapping his ringed fingers against his abandoned phone screen.

"I'm, um. I'm g--" Kian coughs again. He might just have to pussy out of this one. But he doesn't think he can back out of this now. "I'm at least part? Gay? I don't really know, but I do know that, uh. I'm super gay for..." He falters at JC's expression. He can't really read it, but it looks a little like dulled horror and confusion. But he supposes he can't back down now. "I'm super gay for you, dude," he whispers.

Fuck.

No! He will _not_ start crying. It doesn't matter that, you know, JC's probably going to ask him to move out, and the fans will ask questions. He'll have to tell the fans, too, and shit is going to _mess up--_

"Kian," JC says slowly, and his heart jumps into his throat, because he's never heard JC say his name like that before; full of heaviness and things he can't even detect. "Kian, you are legit the dumbest guy I know."

...

Um.

_What._

JC smiles at what must be a fucking horrified expression on Kian's face, and hops off of his bed, stepping towards Kian. "C'mere, idiot," he says, and _woah oh my god._

JC is kissing him softly. Suddenly, Kian is aware of everything, every detail. JC's hands are on his face, pulling him in, and the butterflies in his stomach are vibrating excitedly.

Suddenly, Kian's head clears enough to tell him to kiss back, idiot, and so he does, putting his hand on the back of JC's neck to pull him closer.

He is very happy to be in love with his best friend.

***

Kian is not even sure what percentage of gay he is at this point.

He doesn't feel like putting a label on it, because the only guy he really wants to have sex with is JC, really.

The fans did what they did best, and went fucking _insane._ The feedback was mostly good, but they did lose a couple subs over it. It was fine though. _So_ damn worth it. They're happy, and so is pretty much everyone else. It's nice.

JC celebrates by sucking Kian's dick.


End file.
